


Sacrifice

by dreamlover



Category: Superman - All Media Types, superfam - Fandom
Genre: Christmas shits, SuperFam, Superboys, im sorry its bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlover/pseuds/dreamlover
Summary: Jon doesn't want to kill trees. However, this may be the only chance out of few left that he'll get to share with his brothers





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit during my math period that I skipped so shjssj basically I was rushed and I'm sorry if it's bad. I couldn't really thoroughly revise or edit and my ass is too lazy to reread it now but here. People!! Write about the superfam more!! I love these boys.

It was christmas in metropolis. The lights were shining steadily as the stars and the love didn't fade from the atmosphere, but instead was flourishing more than ever. Kisses under the mistletoe, the sparkling of ornaments, the arrangement of Christmas trees everywhere, and the rush to find the perfect present for a loved one. The sight and aura of Christmas love was endeared by all.  
However, the superboys weren't in Metropolis, but instead, North Dakota. All thanks to Clark's attempt to instill "Christmas Spirit" into the boys, in hopes that they'll experience a white Christmas. Now here, the boys were trying to find the best tree to cut down for the Kent Christmas.  
"A'ight let's make this quick. I want to go see the Charlie Brown Christmas special this year, and hopefully this time, the tv set won't be olbilterated like last year." Kon stated as he ended off the sentence with a strong glance at Jon Lane, also known as Laney. Kon, differently attired than Lane, soon cuffed up the sleeves of his leather jacket and bucked up his dark jeans, in preparations to get this over with. Laney however, was simply dressed in a black hood and ripped jeans with tousled hair. They both wore black combat boots.  
"Wa'nt my fault that you decided to watch The Excorsist the night before. It was an instinctive reaction alright?" Jon Lane simply muttered. He wasn't one to talk but he at least attempted to defend himself, because after all, he was genuinley frightened which might've- well, caused the destruction of the tv back last christmas in metropolis.  
"Yeah 'cause laser beaming the shit outta the screen is the appropiate response." Kon rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm copping the whole thing this year." Kon's annoyance faded quickly and it transitioned into smirked and eager look to watch the measley tv special. He was sure Tim was going to watch it too.  
However Laney soon disregarded him after Chris started coming outside from the cabin holding the younger Jonathan, also simply known as Jon, within a locked, tight embrace as if he were to never let the smaller boy go. Chris was dressed in a blue vest, wearing a yellow sweater with dark blue jeans and sneakers whereas Jon wore his light blue jacket and ripped jeans, like Laney's.  
"Y'all ready to chop some trees down?" Chris exclaimed as he smiled at both boys with a spark of excitement.  
"Wait. Are- Are we going to be murdering trees?" Jon soon looked up at Chris with a worried expression. Oh how pure this boy is.  
"If you put it that way it sounds more entertaining..." Laney mumbled as he shoved his fists info the pockets of his hoodie, earning a nudge of the elbow from Kon.  
"No- no Jonno. We ain't gon kill trees, just- simply borrow them." Chris said before giving a death glare at Laney, however Laney not fazed, simply sighed as Kon started to walk towards Chris and Jon.  
"Jon trees don't have souls. Once you cut one down, its as if it was never changed, just free from the ground let's say, eh?" Kon gave a dazzling smile at Jon but Jon didn't seem to change his worrisome expression.  
"But, but they are apart of life. They're apart of nature. We'd be hurting the world. That'd be as if, if you're killing the soul of the universe." Jon said as he looked down trying to avert contace from Kon's eyes.  
At that point all the boys turned their attention whole heartedly towards the smallest one of the group.  
"Don't mistake me for an ignnorant child. My heart may be soft but that doesn't mean its okay to be hurting the heart of world." Jon soon looked up at Chris before piling himself out of Chris's hold. Turning towards Kon and Laney now, he glanced down the white covered ground of snow before looking at the two face to face.  
"F-forget what I said. Let's just, Uh.. Let's just do this." Jon immediatley changed his tone to a lighter aura after emancipating himself from Chris. Jon soon feeling the heat rising from his body to his head, started to walk towards the deep section of the woods and go ahead of the boys.  
"What's up with Jon?" Kon asked as he followed Jon from a distance, but still kept him at sight. "I-I'm not sure..." Was all Chris could manage to let escape from his voice. It was barley tangible but Laney understood the wonder and concern in Christpher's voice.  
"Maybe he just wanted us to shut up." Kon exclaimed with question in his voice. Chris though, shook his head. "No- no it's, it's something more" was what The Nightwing said. Laney chimed in however simply stating that "Maybe it could've just been that he wanted us all to be together." which earned him a puzzled look from both boys.  
"What? It's true. We barley come together and do stuff, and now that we are, we're doing something that's just simply negative in Jon's eyes. However, he realized that this is one of those rare instances that we're all together as brothers and he decided to sacrafice his concern of the world, for us." Laney retorted this as the three boys were now flying after Jon.  
Kon looked back at Chris with a sincere expression. "Laney's right. We barley do things together anymore. But he's still doing this with us, even though he might not like it."  
No one could see them, after all they were in the middle of the woods. However they all could see each other and each other's awkward expressions.  
"Yeah." Chris said as he let his redish orange locks flow behind him and they all approached Jon, who was looking up at the tallest of trees. They all approached him and let their feet touch the ground for once.  
"This one?" Kon asked Jon as Chris came up behind Jon.  
"It looks, stunning." Jon stated as he still showed dissapointment in his facial expression.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Jon." Chris's voice rang in Jon's ear and Jon responded with a nod.  
"I know. I want to."  
Laney walked up towards the tree and patted it.  
"I'll take it out."  
"No, we're all going to take it. Together." Chris smiled at Jon earning a shy smile, which filled all the boys, even Laney, with warmth.  
"Well, let's do this then." Kon stated as they started to work on taking it.

There, they all invested themselves into the Christmas spirit, and family love. All because Jon decided to sacrafice his concern of the world, for his brothers.


End file.
